


Intimacy (OUTDATED)

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale just cuddling together, because sometimes that's all they want to do.





	Intimacy (OUTDATED)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is outdated- It no longer follows my headcanons for Aziraphale and Crowley. Still, feel free to read the fucker, I don't care.

Aziraphale quite enjoyed his moments of closeness with Crowley. Nothing sexual, it's been over 6,000 years and they got together two months ago, Aziraphale isn't moving along that quickly. But being close to Crowley was pleasant, pleasurable even. Every moment with Crowley was nice, even their arguments, which had become few and far between lately. Aziraphale had his hopes rather high that it'd stay that way.   
  
They'd both changed a lot over the past two months. Crowley had gotten a bit more open about showing Aziraphale affection and playful. He'd always shown Azi little bits of affection before they were together, but it was mostly little favors, miracles, and getting him out of rough spots, never anything quite like the feeling he felt now. The playfulness emerged with the often won by himself tickle fights, but they were mostly only won because Aziraphale liked it. It wasn't a fetish, per se, it was more a giddy child-like thing. Like his thing with magic tricks. Not sexual, just fun.  
  
Aziraphale's changes? Well, there weren't many. He'd relaxed quite a bit in Crowley's presence, able to take jokes much more easily, and not being very shy about talking to him anymore. Heaven and Hell knew they were talking, and probably knew they were together, so what was the point? Neither of them considered themselves affiliated with those places anymore.  
  
There they were, spooning in Crowley's bed at his place. Aziraphale had his wings visible, Crowley's hand softly running over them here and there, but mostly rubbing at the muscle on his back where the wing connected with it. Aziraphale melted like putty when Crowley did that, unable to stop himself from emitting a rather loud, happy sigh, pressing himself further against Crowley. He didn't object or make any attempt to get Crowley to stop. He just relaxed and enjoyed it, which Crowley hadn't expected, but enjoyed nonetheless.  
  
"Crowley..." Aziraphale whispered.  
  
"Yes, Angel?" Crowley asked, sounding rather tired. Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at the nickname. Angel. He'd had the nickname for a while, but now it was much more noticeable to Aziraphale.  
  
"I... I just wanted to tell you I love you." He whispered. He felt Crowley's nose pressing into the back of his neck, giving it a soft nibble, sending a pleasant chill down Aziraphale's spine.  
  
"I love you too, Angel, and if I or anyone else ever tries to tell you otherwise, slap them." He sounded very serious, but something else in his tone made it clear he was mostly joking. Mostly.  
  
"I could never hurt you, Crowley..."  
  
"How cute, you think you could actually hurt me." Crowley teased gently. Aziraphale almost said something about holy water, but kept that comment to himself. Crowley was flirting, he hated it when Aziraphale ruined his flirting with logic and reason.  
  
"You're right, I could never hurt you, no matter how much I tried. You're just too amazing and powerful."  
  
"Damn right I am..." Crowley said with a small yawn, pulling Aziraphale's body closer to his chest. As much as Aziraphale didn't want to admit it, he loved being held close like this. He got cold very easily, but Crowley's body was constantly warm enough to melt standard ice cubes in drinks within about a minute. His body was mostly human, yes, but his corporeal form kept his physical form warmer than any human could handle without hallucinating, as one does in those desert scenes from movies, thinking they see water. Crowley's fevers were enough to kill the average human.  
  
Aziraphale's body, though, stayed much closer to the average human temperature, which made him a bit sad. He got cold very easily. Luckily for him, he had a demon boyfriend willing to keep him close whenever that happens.  
  
"Aziraphale..." Crowley said softly, nuzzling into the top of his head gently.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you... No, nevermind, I don't want to ruin this..."  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Just forget it, for both of our sakes. It was about Heaven and Hell, but I don't really wanna talk about it right now..."  
  
"That's fair..." Aziraphale said softly. Eventually, he turned himself around so he was facing Crowley, face nuzzled into the front of his neck, closer to his collar bone, though. Crowley wanted to kiss him, though. He occasionally got sudden urges to show Aziraphale affection. He did it all the time by buying him food and doing him other silly favors, but physical affection was his favorite way to show Aziraphale how much he cared.  
  
"Angel?" Crowley whispered. Aziraphale pulled his head away, looking at Crowley, those adorable baby blue eyes could be somehow more piercing than Crowley's snake eyes at times. Crowley suddenly remembered the last argument they got in to. Crowley went out alone and didn't tell his Angel about it. Now, that would've been fine, had Aziraphale not told him about a nightmare he had where Crowley was kidnapped and tortured with holy water soaked rags. He got scared, freaked out on Crowley, and yelled at him. He didn't mean to, he just kinda did.  
  
He couldn't help himself, pulling Azi, _his_ angel, into a deep, loving kiss, rolling onto his back so Aziraphale was on top of him. Azi was a little startled, but returned the kiss with the same passion nonetheless.  
  
It took them a couple of minutes, but eventually, Aziraphale ended the kiss, Crowley planting a few on his neck under his ear, letting his snake tongue tickle at the ear itself.  
  
"Cr-Crowley~..." Aziraphale whispered with a small giggle. Crowley ignored him, continuing to hiss at his ear gently. He stopped soon enough, though, and Aziraphale placed himself back on the bed next to Crowley instead of on top of him.  
  
Soon, they both fell asleep, content in each other's arms. What more could one ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want a story on Azi's nightmare, feel free to comment it. If I get a couple people commenting about it, I'll definitely write it up and post it.


End file.
